The Story of Ice Blaze
by Spyro01
Summary: just a background story of my pegasus pony form, ice blaze.
1. The Story of Ice Blaze: The inroduction

**The Story of Ice Blaze**

I understand that a few people have wanted me to write a background story about my newest form and pony OC, Ice Blaze. So here I am, starting it out with this here introduction about Ice Blaze.

Ice Blaze is a young adult blue colored Pegasus pony who lives in Equestria. At the age of four, Ice Blaze was orphaned because his parents were killed, right in front of him. He doesn't know who the killer was, or what provoked the pony to murder his mother and father like he/she did.

After the death of his parents, Ice Blaze became a cold-hearted pony and found out that he could only trust one person, himself. His ice blue colored eyes reflect this because they are always narrowed and always cold looking, causing anypony who looks into his eyes to get shivers down their spine.

Ice Blaze has been fending for himself since the age of four, getting his own food, making his own money, training to become the best fighter and flier in Equestria. As he got older, Ice Blaze became stronger and faster and meaner. His opinion scares ponies, because he doesn't give a fuck about anypony. He'll tell you how it is, don't like it? He'll just look at you and laugh in your face and tell you to drop dead. As he was growing up, he killed more ponies and creatures then he should've done.

Spitfire, the captain of the Wonderbolt Alpha Squad, took notice of Ice Blaze about the age of eight, only a few years younger than herself. Thinking she could help lead Ice Blaze down a different path, Spitfire waited until he was about the age of ten then invited him to the Academy to better himself. Big mistake, because he lasted only a couple years in the Academy. Spitfire, devastated more in herself than in Ice Blaze, kicked him from the Academy. But as he left, he spit on the ground at her feet and laughed at her, calling her a pussy for not having the balls to do what was needed to get the job done, causing Spitfire to become more enraged, but also hurting her deeply and causing her to cry herself to sleep the next few nights.

Little did anypony know, was that somepony was watching Ice Blaze during the time he was growing up and during his time in the Academy. Nightmare Moon took great interest in the ruthless efficiency that Ice Blaze had, being able to make the choices and decisions needed to get the job done, no matter the cost. No more than six months after he was kicked out of the Wonderbolt Academy and breaking Spitfire's heart, Nightshade, the captain of the Shadowbolt Alpha Squad, approached the twelve year old Ice Blaze with an invitation to join the Shadowbolts. He joined, without a second thought, knowing that he could do whatever he chose to do, without any consequences.

Ice Blaze quickly rose through the ranks of the Shadowbolts to become Nightshade's Second-in-Command and even getting his own squad. By the age of sixteen, Ice Blaze challenged and survived the initiation test of fighting Nexus, the leader of the Shadowbolts, and becoming a Gold-stripped Elite Shadowbolt with Nightshade and Nexus.

That was a brief background to my newest form and pony OC, Ice Blaze. Now, we shall take a deeper look into his life, to find out what makes him tick, to see if he is the cold-hearted pony he makes everypony thinks he is, or if he is just a misunderstood Pegasus who needs someone to love him and be there with him.

**This is his story.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**The Story of Ice Blaze**

_Chapter 1: The Beginning_

A young light green colored Pegasus colt with a black and red striped mane and tail wakes up one morning, rubbing his grey colored eyes before preparing to go to his last day of high school, feeling excited about finally graduating and hoping to finally tell the beautiful silver colored Pegasus mare how he feels about her. The colt slides out of bed and heads for his bathroom, taking a quick shower before getting dressed and heading downstairs for breakfast, giving his mother, a light reddish colored mare, a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morning mom." The colt smiled at his mother as he sat down at the table, waiting for his mother to finish cooking breakfast.

"Morning sweetie." The mare smiled back and returned the kiss her son gave her, bringing their plates to the table and sitting one down for her son and herself. Both Pegasi sitting quietly as they eat their breakfast.

Finishing their meals, the young colt takes the dishes over to the sink and washes them for his mother while she sits back and relaxes, remembering how she had raised her son most of his life by herself, due to his father having passed away when he was about ten from sickness.

"Are you excited about the ceremony tonight James?" The mare asked her son while he did the dishes.

James nodded in response to his mom. "I am indeed mom, I can't wait to be able to finally be out of school." James blushed lightly, his thoughts not only on his graduation, but the mare of his dreams. James' mom, catching sight of the blush, decided to pick on her son in a motherly fashion.

"Seems like the graduation, isn't the only thing on your mind James. You wouldn't happen to have, say, a certain very pretty mare on your mind, would you?" His mother teased playfully, having met the girl and her parents, and having instantly decided that they were a perfect match for each other.

_Now if only James could get over his shyness long enough to tell the girl how he feels about her._ His mother thought to herself.

James blushed a brighter shade of red as his mother's comment. "MOM! Stop teasing me!" James' mothered giggled at her son's reaction.

"I'll finish the dishes sweetie, run off to school before you are late." She stands up and walks over to the sink, nudging her son out the door before going back to the sink.

James walks down the halls of his high school, heading for his locker to put his backpack into it. After putting his backpack up, James walks to his home room and sits down next to his crush, a very beautiful silver-colored mare with light sky blue colored eyes, her mane and tail a split between gold and silver. She smiles at James as he sits beside her, causing him to blush lightly.

"Good morning James. How are you?" The silver mare asked James.

"I… I… I'm good Cindy. How are you doing?"

Cindy giggles lightly at James' shyness, placing her hand over his. "I'm doing quite well. Thank you for asking James."

Both Pegasi fall silent as their home room teacher comes and hands out the end of year report cards to the students of his class before handing out the cap and gowns, colored in the blue and white colors of Cloudsdale high School, before sending his students home for the rest of the day to prepare for the Graduation Ceremony that night.

James decides to walk home today, instead of flying home like he always has, which causes Cindy to catch up to him rather easily. She stops James and smiles, a light blush on her silver cheeks.

"Is it ok if I come over to your house James?" Cindy asked James, causing him to blush more and nod silently. Cindy giggles and laces her fingers around James', walking to his house with him. James and Cindy arrive at James' house, walking inside together and being greeted by James' mom.

"Welcome home James." James' mom smiles and gives her son a teasing look as she sees him and Cindy holding hands. "Hello Miss Cindy. Are you going to be staying here with us today?"

Cindy blushes and nods. "Is that ok, Mrs. Storm?"

James snickers as his mom scrunches up her nose. "Cindy, how many times have I told you to call me Lightning?"

Cindy giggles happily. "Plenty of times, Mrs. Storm. But it'd be disrespectful to call you by your first name, even if I do have permission."

Lightning Storm chuckles and nudges her son in the side a couple times. "How many times have I said that she's a perfect match for you?" she giggled as James and Cindy both turn bright red. "Come in you two, it's almost lunch time. I'll call you both when it's done."

James and Cindy both hug Lightning Storm before heading up to James's room, James being led by Cindy more than anything else. Cindy opens the bedroom door and then sits down on James' bed, pulling him down beside her and snuggling up to him.

"You know James, your mom is right. About us, I mean." Cindy closes her eyes as she lays her head against James' shoulder, holding his hands in hers.

James blushes again at Cindy agreeing with his mom. "She is right Cindy. And…" James falls silent, unable to continue.

"I know James. And the answer is yes, I will go out with you." Cindy smiled as she opened up her eyes and sits on James's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying against him. James's cheeks turn a bright shade of red and smiles happily as Cindy accepted what he couldn't ask, his face burning as Cindy climbed onto his lap. He wraps his arms around her waist and holds Cindy close to him, nuzzling into her cheek and kissing her lovingly, Cindy returning the kiss just as deeply as James, both of them having their eyes closed as they express their love for each other in their first kiss.

Later that night at dinner, about two hours before the graduation ceremony, James sets his fork down on the table and places his hand in Cindy's and grips it.

"Mom, I have something I want to say."

Lightning Storm set her fork down as well and wipes her mouth on her napkin before placing her hands in her lap, a smile on her face. "Yes Sweetie?"

"I and Cindy are dating now. I asked her out and she accepted." James smiled after telling his mother the very thing he has been trying to do for the past two years.

Lightning Storm's face brightens and her smile broadens at what her son said. "I'm so happy for you two. I hope your relationship with each other will be filled with happiness for the rest of your lives."

James and Cindy both blush, not sure just what Lightning Storm meant, but not wanting to question it. Instead they choose to accept it as all three returns to eating their dinner. Upon finishing, Lightning Storm does the dishes as James and Cindy dress in their caps and gowns. James walking over to Cindy and placing a promise ring on her finger as he kisses her. Cindy kisses back, purring softly at the ring on her finger and what it means.

"I love you James."

"And I love you Cindy." James smiled at his girlfriend as they walk downstairs and walk with Lightning Storm to the School for the ceremony.

James and Cindy take their seats in the auditorium, as Lightning Storm takes her seat in the bleachers. Pulling out a video recorder and turning it on, Lightning Storm begins to film the ceremony, smiling and waving to Cindy and James when their names are called and they receive their diplomas.

As the ceremony comes to a close and the last of the speeches are made by the principal and super intendant, the graduates cheer and head out of the school. James and Cindy quickly locate each other and hug tightly, kissing each other passionately in front of everyone. Lightning Storm grins as she makes sure to catch it on camera, to use as a way to tease her son, but also because she's very proud of James for accomplishing the one thing he wanted most.

The following months after the graduation, James and Cindy both have full time jobs together, letting them be able to have a home of their own, within walking distance to both James' and Cindy's parents' houses. One day James' calls up his mom and Cindy's parents and tells them that he is planning a surprise for Cindy and would like for them to be there, the three parents agree to come to the one year anniversary of when James and Cindy started dating.

James walks with Cindy to the fancy restaurant in Cloudsdale, greeting his friends and mother, as well as Cindy's parents, thanking them all for coming. Cindy, giving James questioning looks, but James just smiles and kisses Cindy's cheek.

During dinner, when everypony is sitting down and eating and drinking, James stands up and taps his glass with a spoon.

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming here tonight, it means a lot to both me and Cindy to see our friends and family here." James smiles at everyone as he spoke to the group of Pegasi. "As you all know, tonight marks mine and Cindy's one year anniversary of when we started dating. We have our own home, we both have full time jobs, and we are both two very happy Pegasi." James blushes lightly as he reaches into his pocket and grips a small black box. "So it's only proper, that you all be here tonight."

James kneels down, pulling his hand from his tuxedo pocket and exposes the little black box, opening it up and showing the entire restaurant the diamond engagement ring. "Cindy, will you do me the greatest honor, in making me the happiest colt alive, by marrying me?"

The Pegasi watch James and Cindy, with caught breathes, waiting for Cindy to respond.

Cindy smiles and nods, tears in her sky blue colored eyes as she looks into James' grey eyes. "Yes James, of course I'll marry you."

James smiles and stands up, placing the ring on Cindy's finger and kissing her with all his love. Cindy returns the kiss, wrapping her arms around James' neck as James wraps his arms around Cindy's waist. The Pegasi in the restaurant, cheer for the two of them and congratulating them both and wishing them the best of luck.

Two months later, James and Cindy stand beside each other, hand-in-hand in front of a preacher. Both of the Pegasi speaking their vows to each other, when requested to by the preacher. James and Cindy place their wedding bands on each other and sealing the bond of their marriage by kissing each other.

James and Cindy sit between their parents at the after wedding party, James and Cindy holding other's hands. Discussing with each other what to do for the honeymoon, deciding to stay at a hotel near Rainbow Falls, the most popular and well known honeymoon spot in Equestria.

At the end of the party, James and Cindy head home and start to pack, deciding to leave the very next day in the morning.

About three days after being on their honeymoon, Cindy approaches James with a question that'll change their live forever.

"James, my love, can we have a family?"

James blushes. "Is that what you want Love?" Cindy nodded to James' question. James stands up and walks over to Cindy and embraces her. "Then let's do it, tonight." Cindy smiled at her husband and laid her head against his chest.

Later that night, James is lying in bed with a pair of shorts on, watching the television. Cindy comes back to the bedroom from the kitchen, having gotten up to get a drink. She crawls onto the bed slowly, inching her way up James' body until she's face-to-face with him, kissing him deeply, wearing nothing more than tube top and pair of shorts. James smiles into the kiss as he returns it, his member creating a bulge in his shorts. Cindy giggles as she feels it against her as she sits on James' lap.

"Oh my Love, you're sure excited." Cindy giggles again and reaches behind her, pulling her tube top off, causing her natural C-sized breast to hang out.

"Well, when I have such a beautiful mare for a wife who's teasing me, like she is, it's hard not to be excited." James smiled at his wife as he looks up to her from where he laid under her.

Cindy climbs off of James to pull her shorts off, exposing her silver lips and heart-shaped cutie mark. Reaching up to the waistline of James' shorts and pulling them off of him, exposing his green furred sheath and limp member as it hangs from his sheath, as well as his chef hat and knife cutie mark. Cindy licks her lips at the site of her husband's member, her heat noticeable.

James blushes and feels his member hardening as he catches a whiff of Cindy's heated scent, watching her as she climbs onto the bed and grips his member with her right hand as she lightly licks at it. James moans softly as his wife licks and grips his member, blushing bright red, having never mated with anypony before. His member becoming fully hard and erect due to Cindy licking and rubbing him, causing him to moan and pant lightly from the warmth of her tongue against his meat.

"Oh Cindy, that feels so good."

"I'm glad it does my love." Cindy climbs onto the bed and pulls James atop her, spreading her legs open for him. "I'm ready my love, but please, be gentle."

James nods and laces his fingers with Cindy's fingers as he kisses her, snaking his tongue into her mouth and wrapping it around hers, both of them having their eyes closed. James pressing his member against Cindy, breaking her hymen as he pushes into her, both Pegasi moaning into the kiss as James pushes deeper into Cindy.

James slowly pulls out of Cindy partway, thrusting back into her slow and gently, his virgin member already leaking pre into Cindy's virgin tunnel, causing her to shiver as she feels his warm thick pre inside of her. Her tunnel already was soaking wet and tight due to her heat, her warmth seeping into James' member as he thrusts into her more. James and Cindy both moan and into their kiss as James thrusts into his wife, slowly pushing more of his member into Cindy, her wet tunnel and juices soaking his member more and more the farther it goes into her.

Cindy blushes, her silver wings stiff as a board as they lay flat against the bed underneath of her, loving the pleasure and feeling of her husband being inside of her. She wraps her legs around his waist as he thrusts into her, feeling him going deeper into her until she can feel his sheath and scrotum hitting against her. James's light green wings also stiff as a board and outstretched behind him as he thrusts into Cindy, feeling his member starting to swell inside of her.

"I'm close love." James stated as he blushed a bright shade of red. Cindy nodded that she wanted him to do it, as she herself was on the verge of hitting her climax as well.

James' thrusts become harder and faster into his wife before thrusting one final time into her, pushing his full length into her. Both Pegasi neighing loudly as they climax spontaneously, James' hot thick seed flowing into Cindy and filling her up, mixing with Cindy's nectar as she climaxes with James, their cum mixing together and impregnating Cindy.

Nine months later, James is pacing the hospital lobby, waiting for his child to be brought into the world and worrying about his wife as well. Looking at the doctor as he comes out of the emergency room, a smile on his face as he sees James.

"Are you the husband?"

James nodded to the doctor and follows him as he leads the way to where Cindy is. Cindy smiles at James and beckons him other, holding their child in her arms.

"Congratulations James, it's a son." The doctor stated to James before leaving the room with his interns, to let the couple be alone together.

Cindy hands their son to James, who has tears falling from his grey eyes as he takes the baby and holds it to his chest, pulling aside the blanket and looking at his son. A smile on his face as he looks at his glacier-water blue fur and his two-toned blue and ice blue bright colored mane.

"Have you decided on a name yet Cindy?" James questioned his wife.

Cindy shakes her head. "No I have not. I wanted you to name him."

James smiles. "Ice Blaze, let's call him Ice Blaze."

Cindy nods" "It's perfect my love."


	3. Chapter 2: The Move

**The Story of Ice Blaze**

Chapter 2: The Move

In the following week after Ice Blaze was born, the doctors discovered several very unique attributes about the glacier water blue Pegasus foal. The doctors compare notes on Ice Blaze before turning them into the lab. The chief lab tech at the hospital reads over the different notes that the doctors have taken when examining the Pegasi family. Becoming intrigue at what he was reading, the chief lab tech leaves his lab to meet the family himself.

After arriving at the room and knocking on the door, the lab tech enters and shakes hands with James and Cindy.

"James, Cindy, do you mind staying here just a while longer, so we can examine your son more? We've discovered some very intriguing things about him, which have only ever showed up in one other pony to be born in Equestria."

James looks at Cindy with a questioning look, leaving it up to her to decide. Cindy nods at both her husband and the lab tech.

"Yes, we can stay a little longer if needed Doctor."

"Thank you James, thank you Cindy. We'll do what we can as quickly as we can to get you, and ourselves, the results from the tests."

"Thank you Doctor." James smiled at the lab tech before he left, sitting down next to his wife and holding her hand while looking at her and their son.

The next few days the doctors take blood samples from all three Pegasi, running blood pressure tests, checking family history. Coming up negative on everything, even going so far as to run a test on both parents to see if a dragon is in the bloodline anywhere, they eventually fall silent as they come to realize more and more, that the foal was indeed a miracle in himself.

Keeping James and Cindy updated on all the information, just like he promised, the lab tech returns during the following week after getting permission and stands there in the room, in awe at the child.

"James, Cindy, you two are very lucky indeed to have Ice Blaze for your son. He is a very special Pegasus pony, and has a very bright future in front of him." The tech chuckled lightly, a smile on his face. "We did the exact same tests on a Pegasus filly that was born about two weeks before your son was, who also came up negative on the exact same tests that Ice Blaze did. We even went as far to test for draconic blood in both of you, even coming up negative on that." He chuckled yet again. "Congratulations on the son James and Cindy, you two are indeed blessed. I'll forward your paperwork so the two of you can be out of here and back home by tomorrow."

A bit shocked at how fast they got out of the hospital, seeing that the lab tech had kept his word about them getting home, the Pegasi family stands outside their house, welcoming their new life with their son. James holds Cindy's free hand as they walk to the front door where James unlocks the door and helps Cindy inside, helping her to the couch in the living room to sit down and rest.

Cindy chuckles and jokes with her husband. "We might need to find a new place to live love. Somewhere like on the ground, with the earth and unicorn ponies."

James, standing in the kitchen and making dinner for his family, pokes his head through the doorway to the kitchen. "Are you sure? I mean, we already have everything here Hun, and it'd take time to get everything moved."

Cindy's sky blue eyes go wide as she realized that James had taken her seriously. Unsure now what to say or do, instead falling silent and caring for the colt in her arms, rocking him gently as he sleeps. Cindy lowers the blanket that covers most of Ice Blaze's head, leaning down to kiss his forehead, feeling the cold of his skin against her lips before pulling back and smiling at her son.

Ice Blaze opens his eyes and looks up at his mother with his ice blue eyes as his mother kissed him, a cute little baby smile on his face.

Cindy giggles at her son. "Why hello there Ice Blaze, my wonderful son."

Later that night at dinner, James ponders on what Cindy had said earlier about moving to the ground, silently agreeing that it would indeed be the best choice in this matter, especially since their son is still a newborn. James looks up from his plate at his wife and son, a tear of happiness falling from his eye as he looks at the two of them, a small smile on his face.

_I am indeed a very lucky Pegasus to have such an amazing wife and son. I love them both more than anything in all of Equestria._ James smiled to himself at his thoughts. _I'm so glad that Cindy agreed to be with me._

Cindy giggles as she caresses Ice Blaze's cheek as she holds a bottle to his mouth as she feeds him, taking the bottle from him and holding him against her shoulder, burping him before laying him down in his crib to sleep. Cindy later returns to the kitchen and kisses James on the cheek, whispering a small "Thank you my love" into his ear before sitting down and eating her own dinner.

James smiled at his wife and returned her kiss before she sat down to eat, waiting for her to finish eating before washing the dishes. Cindy stayed in the kitchen with her husband, watching him work, waiting for him to finish. James finishes the dishes and walks with Cindy into the living room, snuggling up to each other before turning the television on to watch TV.

Over the course of the next few months, James searched around Ponyville for a place to move his family to. James walked from place to place, asking around the different housing agencies and even going to visit the mayor, Mayor Mare, to see if there are any vacant houses.

Mayor Mare smiled happily and pulled out a map of Ponyville, showing James a spot on the map, not too far from the city. "This place just recently became vacant, Mr. James. The previous family moved out and went back to Manehatten where they were originally from."

"I see. Is there anymore you can tell me about the place?" James looked at the map as he asked his question to the mayor.

Mayor Mare chuckled. "I can do better. I can arrange for you and your wife to look at the place in person."

James looked up at the mayor's words. "That sounds amazing, Mayor. Thank you."

She smiled at James. "It's my pleasure. It's very rare we ever have a Pegasi family move here. Most tend to stay in the clouds of Cloudsdale."

James nodded at that, he himself feeling a bit reluctant to leave the clouds, but knowing he'd give up everything for his wife and son. "When can we look?"

"How about this Friday?" Mayor Mare looked at the calendar, as did James. "That's three days from now. Is that ok?"

James nodded again and shook hands with the mayor of Ponyville one more time, before heading for the door and leaving her office.

That very Friday, James and Cindy, along with their son, arrive at the house, shaking hands with Mayor Mare and an orange colored unicorn.

"You must be James' wife." Mayor mare smiled at Cindy, who nodded and returned Mayor Mare's hand shake. "It's such a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cindy. I do hope you both like the house."

The orange unicorn steps forward, holding a clipboard at her side, goes over a brief description of the house, pointing out the different features as she goes over the outside.

"The house has a fenced in yard, complete with flower garden, with the yard being big enough to raise roughly three children, and still have room to mow and tend to the flower garden."

James and Cindy nod as the unicorn speaks about the outside part of the house, following her inside and standing next to her as she speaks about the inside of the house.

"The inside of the house comes complete with two full-sized bathrooms, one in the master bedroom and one down the hall from the stairwell." The unicorn mare stated as she led the Pegasi upstairs and showed the different bedrooms and bathrooms, before taking them back downstairs and showing them the kitchen. "As you can see, the kitchen has a counter-top stove and wall mounted oven, like you'd find in a restaurant. The dishwasher is between the sink and stove. The refrigerator has double doors, making it easier to access the fridge and freezer without any problems." The mare stated, opening up a door off to the side and showing the couple a full pantry before leading them to the dining room.

"The dining room table has a middle section that can be removed or replaced at will, to stretch it out or to shrink it down. Making it great for that personal evening with each other, or if you want to have friends over for a party." The real estate agent then leads the couple into the washroom, showing the washer and dryer to the two Pegasi before leading them into the living room.

James and Cindy step aside to speak privately, while toe unicorn stands aside waiting for an answer.

"What do you think Cindy?" James asked his wife after the tour of the house.

"It's definitely bigger than what we currently have, that's for sure. But would we be able to afford it?" Cindy stated the obvious at how expensive the house must be.

James nodded. "Yes Cindy, I'm sure we'll be able to afford. It wouldn't take long for me to get a transfer to a restaurant here at Ponyville. And if needed, I can just fly back and forth to work at Cloudsdale."

Cindy nodded, knowing that what her husband said was true, that he could indeed either get a transfer or stay where he was. "Ok then love. If you're confident that we can do this, then let's get the house."

James and Cindy approach the real estate unicorn, James being the one to speak.

"We'll take it."

The unicorn smiles and has James and Cindy signs the required paperwork. "Congratulations Mr. James and Mrs. Cindy, welcome to your new home." The unicorn leaves with Mayor Mare, both of them heading back to their respective offices, leaving the two young Pegasi and their son alone in their new house.


	4. Chapter 3: The Murder

**The Story of Ice Blaze**

Chapter 3: The Murder

During the first three years after Ice Blaze was born, James and Cindy noticed quite soon what the doctor meant about how unique their son was. Within the first few months of moving to their new home, the two young Pegasi parents quickly discovered that Ice Blaze's body temperature was at a sub-zero temperature, meaning they could only be in physical contact for a short period of time, for fear of frostbite or freezing. But they didn't care; they'd still hold and love their son, no matter what.

Shortly after hitting a year old, Cindy was the first to notice more about Ice Blaze's uniqueness, due to having got a face full of ice cold water from the sink while Ice Blaze was playing in his crib. Luckily, she had it on camera while she was filming her son playing, making it easy to show and convince her husband what their son had done. Both the Pegasi watch the film a few more times, before they both laugh at what had happened, finding it funny, despite Cindy having been soaked with ice cold water.

By the time Ice Blaze reached the age of two, James was a very successful chef. Owning a restaurant in Cloudsdale, Ponyville, and in Canterlot, to which Cindy was very proud of, having known her husband could do it. Despite how successful James was, he'd argue well into the night, that it was because of his wife and son why he was quite successful, even saying that it was because of their continued support, that he did what he did.

About six months before Ice Blaze was about to turn three, Cindy was at home watching him swim in his kiddie pool, when she noticed that the water was freezing over and turning into ice. Becoming scared, Cindy quickly grabbed her son out of the pool, only to stare in astonishment that the ice was quickly starting to melt due to the summer heat. Holding her son close to her chest, Cindy looked down at her son in shock and astonishment.

"I guess the doctors were right after all, you are a very special pony Ice Blaze." Cindy said to her son, whom only cooed and giggled like a young colt would normally do.

At the age of three, Ice Blaze was already big enough that he was able to use his glacier water ice cold wings to hover off the ground a few feet. The shock of seeing how quickly their son was growing and maturing, scared James and Cindy a little, it having took the two of them till after they were both five before they had started flying. James looked at Cindy, who nodded her head, both of them silently agreeing that it was time to send their son to school, due to Ice Blaze not only being able to briefly fly, but also speak and walk with no problems.

During his first year at kindergarten, Ice Blaze was quite the outcast, mainly due to him being an elemental Pegasi pony. One day, an older unicorn pony started to push Ice Blaze around, which only proved to be a mistake, as Ice Blaze retaliated by hitting the unicorn in the face, knocking a couple of the pony's teeth out and blackening his fur from frostbite.

The teacher, who had witnessed this fight, sent Ice Blaze to the principal's office, where he sat outside the door. Muttering beneath his breath that he was only defending himself the entire time he was sitting there, staring at the floor. Across from him, sat a yellow Pegasi filly, with fire orange colored eyes and a two-toned yellow and orange mane and matching tail. The filly stood up and walked over to Ice Blaze and sat down beside him.

"Hi there." The filly smiled. "I'm Spitfire."

Ice Blaze looked at the filly who sat beside him, a blush touching his glacier water blue cheeks. "H… Hello.."

Spitfire giggled, holding her hand out to shake Ice Blaze's. "What's your name?"

Ice Blaze took Spitfire's hand and shook it. "I'm Ice Blaze." He replied to the cute filly, causing him to blush a second time. Glancing down at their connected hands, his eyebrow arching up. "I don't get it Spitfire, how come you're not getting frostbite… or ice on you from touching me…?"

Spitfire giggled. "Because I'm a special pony. How come you're not being burned?"

"Because, I'm different… My mother and father said, that the doctor told them that my body temperature is at sub-zero. I never get hot, no matter what."

"That is so cool Ice Blaze. I'm like that too, except, instead of ice and coldness, I'm fire and heat." Spitfire giggled happily, having hopefully made an actual friend.

Ice Blaze smiled happily. "Would you like to be my friend Spitfire?" Spitfire nodded happily and gave Ice Blaze a hug, causing him to blush more, but hug her back. Neither colt nor filly, suffering from being in contact with each other, nor realizing that their relationship is only just beginning.

Ice Blaze saw the principal and explained what had happened, but took his punishment anyway. Being sent home early from school, knowing his parents will be mad at him, but glad that Spitfire was walking with him. Still unsure what she had done to get in trouble as well, but not caring, he had a friend, and that's all that mattered to him.

Spitfire stayed at Ice Blaze's side as they walked to his house, both of them excited about Spitfire meeting Ice Blaze's parents. Cindy stands in the door to the house, arms crossed and looking disappointed, causing Ice Blaze to wince and lower his ears.

"What have you got to say for yourself young man? Your father and I raised you better than that."

Ice Blaze winced again. "I'm sorry mom… I didn't mean to do it, but the pony wouldn't stop pushing me around…"

Cindy listens to her son, but her face brightens up when she sees the filly with her son. "I see. But answer me this Ice Blaze, who's this really cute filly with you?"

Ice Blaze and Spitfire both blush red. "I'm Spitfire ma'am. A Pegasi from school, and a friend of Ice Blaze." Spitfire stated happily.

Ice Blaze nodded in agreement, leading Spitfire inside to come play with him. Spitfire giggles and follows, excited, just like Ice Blaze was, to have a real friend.

Cindy told James when he got home what had happened at school and how their son had made a friend, which caused James to overlook any punishment for Ice Blaze, just glad that his son was able to actually make a friend.

James pulled his wife aside and looked her in the eyes. "This filly Cindy, you don't think she's the one the doctors mentioned, do you?"

Cindy shrugged and giggled. "Even if she is James, does it matter? Ice Blaze and spitfire are already very good friends, and I see a bright future for them both." James nodded in agreement to this.

During his first year at school, Ice Blaze made two more friends, a white Pegasi pony known as Soarin, who was a solid white Pegasi pony with a light blue colored mane and tail, with emerald green eyes. Ice Blaze's other friend he made, being a gray colored Pegasi filly, with a dark blue mane and dark blue tail and yellow colored eyes, by the name of Nightshade.

The four Pegasi friends didn't care what other thought of them, they all cared deeply for each other and did everything together. Spitfire, Soarin, and Nightshade followed Ice Blaze everywhere, looking to him as the leader of their little bad of misfit friends.

Despite how happy the Pegasi family was, and how successful they were, fate would have it that there was one pony, which envied James and Cindy. The pony, an earth pony with a brownish red colored coat and dark brown colored mane and tail, was an apprentice of James' at one of his restaurants. The earth pony, being only a couple years younger than James, was incredibly jealous of how successful James was.

Going home discouraged and upset one day, due to James having yelled at him because he messed a dish up by accident, devised a plan to be rid of the two Pegasi and their son, believing that with them gone, he could take James' spot in the restaurant.

One night, about three months after Ice Blaze turned four, when James had a day off work; he spoke to Cindy about taking a walk through Ponyville Park with their son. Cindy smiled and nodded, thinking it was a wonderful idea. Cindy calls down Ice Blaze and explains to him what his parents want to do, which causes the glacier water blue Pegasi to bounce around with joy, already heading for the door. James and Cindy smiled and chuckled, following their excited son to the park.

James and Cindy walk with their son through the park, looking at the different colored trees, watching their son play in the piles of leaves randomly scattered throughout the park. Both of them giggling as they watch their son play, sitting down on a bench and holding each other close while Ice Blaze played on the park equipment. Not knowing, that lurking in the shadows, behind that very tree, was the jealous and hateful earth pony.

The earth pony stood behind the tree, watching the Pegasi family, having planned all this perfectly. He holds up his hand, a pistol in his hand that he had bought from a foreign pony that was there in Ponyville a few days ago, pulled on the wrist part of his gloves, making sure they don't come off. He pulls a mask over his face and steps out of the shadows.

James and Cindy sit together on the bench, their backs to their would-be killer. Cindy lays her head against James' shoulder and holds his hand, smiling softly as she closes her sky blue eyes. James just smiles happily and holds his wife close to him as he strokes her silver and gold mane while watching his son play.

The earth pony glares at the couple on the bench, pointing the gun at James and pulling the trigger, the bullet hitting James in the back of the head, killing him instantly. The loud bang from the pistol causes Cindy to jerk awake and scream as she sees her husband fall to the ground, dead. She gets up and attacks her husband's killer.

Cindy yells at Ice Blaze who had stopped playing at the sound of the gun going off, watching his mother attack the murderer. "RUN ICE BLAZE! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Ice Blaze quickly runs off and escapes, but not without hearing the gun go off a second time, stopping in his tracks, Ice Blaze turns around and bursts into tears as he sees his mother falling limp to the ground. His tears of sadness and loss, quickly turning to tears of rage as he rushes the earth pony, knocking him off his feet, but not before being shot through his right arm and right wing. Ice Blaze hisses in pain at his arm and wing being shot but denies himself the pain as he attacks the earth pony.

Having ripped the gun from the killer's hand, Ice Blaze bashes the pony in the face and chest with the gun. His arm and wing bleeding badly, as he abuses his arm and wing even more, while attacking his parents' killer. Ice Blaze's eyes turn cold with hatred and anger, turning the gun around in his hand and shooting the pony in the head.

The cops arrive at the scene of the crime, taking the gun from the grief-stricken and enraged glacier water blue ice Pegasus, who runs over to his parents' bodies and falls to his knees, crying. The paramedics call it and place black covers over the once alive Pegasi couple, trying to pull Ice Blaze away from the bodies to fix his arm and wing. Ice Blaze reluctantly leaves his parents to get fixed up, explaining what had happened to the cops and what he himself had done. The cops shake their head and sigh, not really knowing what to do with the now orphaned Pegasus, aside from sending him to a friend's house or the orphanage.

"Is there a place you can stay at Ice Blaze?" The police chief asked.

Ice Blaze nodded. "Yes. My friend Spitfire…." Grief overtakes the young Pegasus colt, causing him to cry himself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Cutie Mark

**The Story of Ice Blaze**

Chapter 4: Cutie Mark

Spitfire's parents reluctantly took Ice Blaze in after they heard what had happened to his parents, being a bit distant to the ice Pegasus due to what he had done to the killer. Ice Blaze kept to himself, preferring only to be around Spitfire, seeming like she was the only one who understood him.

Ice Blaze stayed in school, knowing that his parents would want that much from him at least. After school, Ice Blaze would walk subconsciously to his parents' home on occasion, hoping that he'd be greeted by his mother. He'd arrive at the house and look to the abandoned house, his ears going flat and tears falling form his eyes, turning his back to the house before heading for Spitfire's home.

Ice Blaze pushed himself, making sure he was the best in school, his grades reflecting his hard work and high intelligence level. After school, Ice Blaze would do his homework before heading outside and away from Spitfire's house, so as not to scare her parents. Once outside, the ice Pegasus, would head for a clearing in Everfree Forest, where he could train himself.

During his training, Spitfire would occasionally follow Ice Blaze, hoping that he was ok. She'd watch, amazed, at what the young ice Pegasus colt was capable of doing. Watching him during his times of training, torn between interfering to be with him and letting him train his mind and body, whimpering silently at the times where Ice Blaze reaches his limit and hurts himself trying to push beyond it.

As the years go by, Ice Blaze's body becomes more toned as he trains and pushes himself, his grades still keeping him at the top of his class. Ice Blaze kept mainly to himself or his three very close friends, especially Spitfire, feeling an attraction to her.

During one of Ice Blaze's training sessions, trying not to show off in front of Spitfire, knowing for some time that she's been watching him, finally decided that she could be there in person instead of hiding, a strange series of events took place. Spitfire was sitting there on one of logs at the edge of clearing, staying within Ice's sight, when a loud howl echoed through the forest. Spitfire jumped, spooked and rushed over to Ice's side and moved her to stand behind him.

"Stay behind me Spitfire. I'll keep you safe, no matter what." Ice Blaze said to her, causing her to blush as she realized that it meant more than just what was happening now.

Out of the brush appeared a pack of Timberwolves, the jaws open in a snarl, drool and saliva dripping from the razor sharp pointed teeth, blood covering their claws and teeth. Ice Blaze narrowed his ice blue eyes, not afraid of the wolves before him. Spitfire stepped backwards, pulling Ice with her, till they were backed against a rock.

Ice Blaze glanced behind him at spitfire with his narrowed ice blue eyes, looking into her fire orange eyes. Spitfire, sees a sudden coldness in Ice's eyes that was never there before, shivering at the sight of it, but not caring because she deeply cares for the ice Pegasus.

The air becomes a lot colder suddenly as Ice Blaze prepares to put his training to the test, ice appearing on the ground beneath his bare hooves. The wolves, growl and snarl at the two Pegasi, slowly closing in on them, expecting to be feasting on their corpses.

One of the wolves jump at Spitfire, Ice Blaze seeing this, twists and turns, his right hand closed into a fist, slams his hand into the side of the wolf's head. The force of the impact sends the wolf sliding across the ground, half of his face covered in ice and frostbite. The wolf gets up, snarling and growling, jumping at Ice Blaze and lashing out with its claws. Ice hisses as the wolf cuts him across the chest, but smirks when the wolf's claws turn to ice and blacken from frostbite, Ice's blood being just as cold as his body.

Ice Blaze jumps at the wolf, pinning it down to the ground and snapping its neck. The other wolves, take advantage of the distraction to jump at both the ponies at the same time, trying to overwhelm them with their sheer numbers. Spitfire screams and holds her hands up, not knowing how to fight at her young age. Ice Blaze looks up and becomes enraged at seeing his friend in danger, a strange transparent ice blue and ice cold aura coming from Ice's body.

Ice Blaze's hands and arms erupt with ice fire, all the anger and hatred in his heart coming forth at being abandoned and made alone, seeing the pony who had killed his parents in the wolves, he lashes out in anger and hatred, as well as the need to protect Spitfire. Ice Blaze's ice blue eyes glow an eerie tint as he attacks the wolves.

Several of the Timberwolves end up dead from having their faces smashed, while others end up ripped apart. A few of the wolves, having been grabbed by the face, lying lifeless on the ground, due to their brains having been shut down from the intense cold of Ice Blaze's sub-zero body temperature.

Spitfire lays curled up on the ground, in fear and awe at what Ice Blaze is doing, wanting the fighting to stop. Ice Blaze passes out suddenly after the fight, causing Spitfire to get off the ground and run over to him, gripping him and holding him close to her hot body. Stroking his two-toned ice blue and blue mane, his mane having a neon glow to it like it always does.

"I'm so sorry Ice Blaze… Please don't be dead…." Spitfire tears up, her tears dropping onto Ice Blaze's scratched up and bleeding chest.

Ice's chest slowly heals, but the blood remains, staining his glacier water blue fur. A bright glow from his hips causes Spitfire to investigate cautiously, undoing his shorts and sliding them down his legs. Spitfire blushes bright red as she sees the size of Ice Blaze's crotch with him only being just a six-year old colt, turning her head away from his colthood, she focuses more on his thighs.

On Ice Blaze's thighs, shows his cutie marks, glowing brightly against the darkening clearing, a ball of ice blue ice fire shimmering and glowing against Ice Blaze's glacier water blue ice cold hips, black veins connecting his hips to his cutie mark, making the ball of glowing and shimmering ice fire, to appear as if it's pouring from his body.

Spitfire stares in awe, as Ice Blaze's cutie loses its glow, the ball of ice fire and veins staying motionless against his thighs. "That… was amazing…."


	6. Chapter 5: Coldness

**The Story of Ice Blaze**

Chapter 5: Coldness

After the incident in Everfree, Spitfire had carried the unconscious Ice Blaze back to her home. Upon arriving at home, Spitfire's parents immediately take Ice Blaze to the hospital to get checked on. Spitfire sits with her parents in the waiting room, while a nurse takes Ice Blaze into one of the vacant ER rooms. The young filly's ears laid flat against her head, hoping that her friend is ok, still in shock over what had happened in the forest and how much compassion her parents are showing.

The doctor, who was placed in charge over Ice Blaze, walks to the ER waiting room, approaching Spitfire and her family. "I'd like to ask a few questions as to what had happened exactly. I'm curious about the ice Pegasus you brought it."

Spitfire's parents look at each then to their daughter, her father being the one to speak. "To be honest doctor, our daughter, Spitfire, knows more about Ice Blaze then we do. We took him into our home, because the police asked us to after what happened to his parents."

"Ah, I see. I heard about that incident, sad thing to happen to such a happy family." The doctor replied before looking to Spitfire. "Well Miss Spitfire, what can you tell me about your friend?"

Spitfire blushed, knowing she could say a great deal about him, even his parents. "Well, what do you want to know doctor?"

"Just the basics, I'm more interested in what happened for him to be out cold with his chest sliced up."

Spitfire winced; remember the Timberwolf cutting Ice Blaze across the chest. "He was cut… by Timberwolves…"

Spitfire winces again, at the look on her parents faces and the look she got from the doctor. Her ears going flat as he mother speaks to her. "We're going to be having a little talk when we get home missy."

"It wasn't like that mom!" Spitfire whimpered. "I was watching him train in the Forest... when the wolves attacked…" She teared up. "He got injured protecting me…"

Spitfire's father glances towards the ER room where Ice Blaze was taken. "Did he now?" Spitfire nodded.

The doctor looks towards Spitfire's parents. "Since Ice Blaze is an orphan, more or less, I'll need your permission to access his medical records."

Spitfire's father nodded slowly, as did her mother. "You have our permission. Though, I don't understand why you'd need to ask doctor. Don't you already have access to them?"

"Yes and no, Ice Blaze's records are classified and require authorization to access. But, we don't know if he has any living relatives, hence why I asked."

With that being said, the doctor leaves the three Pegasi, returning to the ER room.

Later that afternoon, the nurse who took Ice Blaze away, brings him back to Spitfire and her parents, the young ice colt now being awake, bandages wrapped around his chest. Ice Blaze looks down at the floor, his ears laid flat against his head, not able to look at Spitfire or her parents, knowing he put her at risk.

Spitfire, seeing Ice Blaze being wheeled to her and her parents by the nurse, jumps up and runs to the Pegasus, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding onto him. "I'm so glad you're ok Ice Blaze. I was worried you weren't going to make it."

Ice Blaze gasps and winces as Spitfire jumps onto and hugs him, hitting his injured chest. Slowly, Ice Blaze wraps his arms around Spitfire and holds her, returning her hug. "I'm sorry for worrying you…." The ice Pegasus replied to Spitfire before looking at her parents. "Thank you… for bringing me here…"

Spitfire's parents just smile, glad that the Pegasus was ok and that Spitfire was happy.

Later that week, Spitfire walks with Ice Blaze back to her house, having just been released from the hospital. Ice Blaze keeps his head lowered as he replays what had happened in the forest earlier that week and what he had felt, lookup as he feels Spitfire's fingers lace around his, smiling softly to her in return.

"Thanks Spitfire, for everything."

"You're welcome Ice Blaze." Spitfire replied with a loving smile.

Ice Blaze blushed as he saw the smile, returning the smile to the filly, knowing she cares deeply for him. But returns to his dark and foreboding thoughts, unable to shake the feeling that he isn't strong enough yet, determined to learn to control his anger and rage. Knowing that if he can do this, he can accomplish great things, but if only he can embrace the truth.

"Ice… what's wrong…?" Spitfire asked, worried when she sees Ice Blaze's expression and narrowed ice blue eyes.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just fine." He replied with a smirk, a hint of coldness in his voice.

Spitfire silently whimpers, having caught what was in Ice's voice, scared of losing her friend. She falls silent, hoping that what she heard was just her imagination. Glancing at Ice occasionally as they walked home, ears going flat against her head as Spitfire seen that his expression never changed.

_Oh Ice, I hope I'm only imaging things… I… I love you… and I don't want to lose you. You're the only one who understands what it's truly like to be different, like me… _Spitfire thought to herself.

_With training, I can control this. I can USE it. _Ice Blaze thought to himself, his expression never changing. Not knowing, that by embracing the hatred and anger in his heart at the loss of his parents, will turn his soul and heart even colder than his body.

Nightmare Moon watches the events on Equestria from her prison on the moon. Biding her time, knowing she will be set free soon. Her influence over the stars, causing them to help her in her escape, but at their own pace and only after many years of trying to convince them.

"This Pegasus will make a marvelous addition to my army. He has everything I like, in a Shadowbolt." Nightmare Moon chuckled to herself. "But, he must come willingly. So I shall wait and bide my time. After all, I've already been waiting for almost a thousand years for freedom, what are a few more years for this Pegasus?" Nightmare Moon laughed.


	7. Chapter 6: Acceptance

**The Story of Ice Blaze**

Chapter 6: Acceptance

Nightmare Moon's interest in Ice Blaze only increased over the years, pleased with how he was maturing.

Over the next few years, Ice Blaze's anger and hatred grew. His soul and heart now even colder than his body. Spitfire was among the first to notice how he was changing, mainly due to how close she was to the ice Pegasus. Soarin, on occasion, would try to get Ice Blaze to do something with him, which he did, but not with the joy he used to have. Nightshade, having always been an outcast in the first place, rather liked what Ice Blaze was turning into, preferring this new darker side over what he used to be like.

By the time the four Pegasi hit the age of ten, they were already finishing their last year of high school, each of them at the top of their class with perfect scores. Despite having problems during school with getting into fights, Ice Blaze was generally left alone, mainly because of him being different.

Towards the end of their senior year of high school, a group of senior high school students corner Spitfire and Nightshade. The lead stallion of the group, grins as he rips the clothes off of the two mares, who do their best to fight the older and stronger stallions off.

Tears fall from Spitfire's eyes as she cries out for Ice Blaze, being right down the hall, Ice Blaze heard Spitfire call out to him. In a matter of seconds and moving faster than the eye can see, the ice Pegasus is suddenly behind the would-be rapist, his ice cold glacier water blue hand gripping the stallions sack with enough force to crush his testicles. The stallion howls out in pain as his testicles are crushed, his sack icing over and getting heavily frostbit from being in contact with Ice's body.

With a sudden jerk of his arm, Ice Blaze rips the stallion's sack clean off of his body. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO THESE TWO MARES?!" Ice Blaze yelled at the group of stallions. The lead stallion passes out from blood loss as his nuts are ripped off of his body.

Ice Blaze grabs the stallion by the neck and snaps it, throwing the limp earth pony at one of his friends. The limp body hits him, knocking him off his feet, two of the others help him get back up to his feet and glare at Ice Blaze. "Get him!" The mixed group of ponies rushes Ice Blaze, trying to overpower the ten-year old stallion.

Ice Blaze's cutie mark glows and begins to shine through his clothes, the flames licking at his flanks as they start to come alive, the black veins connecting the ball of ice fire to Ice's hips, causing the shimmering flames to appear like they are pouring from his very body.

Welcome the fight, Ice Blaze allows himself to be jumped before knocking the ponies off him, sending them flying into the lockers and denting them. "All right bitches, let's dance." Spitfire cowers from Ice Blaze while Nightshade watches with a smirk on her face.

One of the ponies, a black and silver Pegasus, draws a butterfly knife from his pocket and twirls it, the light reflecting off of the silver black and onyx black handle. He growls at the ice Pegasus and rushes him, pissed at being made to look like a fool; he lashes out with the knife and cuts ice across the face, creating a jagged cut down the middle of his face. He yelps and drops the knife as it suddenly turns to ice and shatters in his grip.

Ice Blaze yelps as his face is cut but grins evilly as the knife shatters. "Looks like you've just ran out of luck mother fucker." Ice Blaze lashes out with three blows, hitting the older Pegasus in his stomach, his chest, and then his chin.

The blow to his stomach causes the black and silver stallion to bow over, the second hit knocks the wind from him, while the third hit, breaks his jaw and slams his head back, the force of the blow snapping his neck.

"Who's next?" Ice Blaze smirked, just getting started.

The ponies run off, scared to death of being anywhere around Ice Blaze or the mares. Spitfire crawls over to Ice Blaze and places a hand on his shoulder after standing up. "Leave them Ice…. They won't bother us again…."

Ice Blaze turns his head, a look of pure bliss and hatred in his narrowed ice blue eyes. Spitfire cowers at the look in his eyes, knowing that he enjoys fighting. "You're right; they won't bother you or any other mare ever again. Not after what I did." He grinned, causing Spitfire to cower again, the grin making the Pegasus she loves look evil.

Ice Blaze helps the mares up and gives them a set of his clothes from his locker, which they quickly put on to cover up their naked bodies, the gang having ruined their clothes.

"Thank you… Ice Blaze…" Spitfire said.

"No problem." He replied as he walked away.

Spitfire looks at Nightshade. "Nightshade… I'm worried about Ice Blaze… He's not the same Pegasus he was when we were foals…"

Nightshade nods, licking her lips where Spitfire can't see her. "Oh, I've noticed Spitfire. But what is there to do?"

Spitfire sighs. "Nothing except just to accept that Ice is changing, because it's apparent that he's already accepted what he's becoming. But I fear for him."

"He'll be fine, so long as you, Soarin, and I stay by his side."

"You're right Nightshade, no matter what happens, we must stay with him." Spitfire promised. "I'll just need time to fully accept what's happening…."

"I know, and so will Soarin when he finds out." Spitfire nodded in response to Nightshade's statement.


End file.
